


Hurricane [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, nerd rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arson Clinic engages in a nerdy rap battle with Lil Cal while stagehand Karkat smokes in an alley behind the venue and hates life.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, homeless punk John Egbert goes on a quest for a little rubber alien....</p>
<p>AND THEN THEY ALL ROCK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253747) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Hurricane.mp3) | 1:20:03 | 73.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hurricane) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
